


Superstition

by GuileandGall



Series: BaeYes [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Other, Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Reyes Vidal thought he knew Bain Massani, but it turns out Andromeda’s big game kett hunter has some secrets even the Charlatan doesn’t know about.





	Superstition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> Assignment for SpecReqs2018 to my dear friend @Joufancyhuh. Given that you had to help me get through the other piece that I sent you as a treat. I felt that I needed to write you one you hadn’t seen that much of to fulfill the assignment. Thank you so much for being such a huge fan of this pairing. Your encouragement keeps the flame of these two alive for me. Inspired by a one-word prompt: Superstition, which actually wound up going this oddball direction when I happened across the Stevie Wonder song of the same name.

Music pulsed through the shuttle bay on Kadara, but since it was practically empty no one would have any idea that an old Earth rhythm pounded off the metal surfaces of ships, machinery, crates, and the like. It made the entire bay echo wildly with the voice of a man, whose name Reyes couldn’t place at the moment. The beat however was thick and infectious. Without realizing it, his quiet steps carried him across the space in time with the rhythm.

A flash of movement halted his progress and he ducked behind a thruster of a nearby vehicle to keep out of sight. After a moment, he knew he hadn’t been seen and hazarded a peek past the edge of his hiding place. A soft smile parted his lips when a man hopped out of the small ship near the end of the bay. His hips shifted as his feet moved to the prominent pulse of the bass line.

A silent laugh broadened his smile when the tall, broad-shouldered kett hunter added a spin to his rhythmic unload of the cargo on his vessel.

Reyes Vidal had known Bain Massani for years. And while he did know that Bain possessed a hell of a rhythm in that muscular body of his, he had never seen it displayed like this.

The loner sashayed his way back to his ship emptied handed, adding some fancy footwork between exaggerated steps that fell precisely in time with the music.

Reyes clamped his hand over his mouth when Bain started singing along: “Very superstitious, writings on the wall / Very superstitious, ladders ‘bout to fall.”

This continued for the path of another crate or two, before Reyes tried to move closer. A tiny misstep and he gave himself away, tripping over a small toolbox he had not noticed until he kicked it. The metal skidded across the floor and when the smuggler looked up again, Massani stared daggers at him.

“What are you doing here?”

Reyes straightened, hooking his thumbs in his waistband. “Figured I’d come check on my product.”

“Almost done unloading it, then it’s all yours.” Despite the pulse of the music, Bain’s gait no longer held none of the rhythm it had moments earlier.

Closing the distance, Reyes leaned against the open door of Bain’s confiscated shuttle. “Interesting music. Can’t say I’ve heard anything like this in a while.”

Bain just nodded, humming a quiet sound of agreement as he hefted another crate.

“I like it,” Reyes said. “It’s got a really great feeling.” The hunter eyed him as he passed. Reyes remained silent until Bain approached, once more empty handed. “How come I didn’t know you could dance?” he finally asked, unable to keep the grin off his face.

The taller man stopped cold a few feet from him. “Because I don’t.”

“Bain, I just saw—”

“Nothing. You saw nothing,” Bain said, stepping closer and looming over Reyes so that he had to tip his head back to maintain contact with Bain’s emerald gaze.

“Why? So, you can dance.”

“I don’t dance.”

“Then what was that.”

“What was what?” Bain challenged. It seemed he was intent to stick to his guns about the fact that Reyes had not seen him bopping and spinning and sashaying about the dock.

“Bain, come on.”

He said nothing, just stared at Reyes. The smuggler could feel his heart pounding in his chest at their proximity. Sometimes he hated the way just being near the man could push his body into a frenzy. They hadn’t been close like this in months and— _damn it all_ —Reyes didn’t want him to step away.

“We could dance together,” the smuggler suggested, his fingers inching under the tail of Massani’s shirt to trace the V in his hips that he knew too goddamn well. “I’m a hell of a partner.”

That earned a smirk that edged toward a smile. “I know you are.”

“I don’t just mean that.”

“I know what you mean,” Bain said. His tone cooled significantly, and he straightened putting more distance between them. Reyes’ hand dropped back to his side.

“I meant dance partner,” he clarified, certain that Massani pulled away because he thought Reyes meant something more emotionally charged. _Why the hell do I keep doing this to myself?_ The thought ran quietly through his head.

Andromeda was supposed to have been all about new starts. When he found out Bain was on the Initiative roster as well, there might have been a part of him that wondered if a new galaxy, a new life, a new start might mean something new for the two of them as well. But Bain still pulled away when Reyes let himself offer the man tenderness.

Massani unloaded the last few crates as Reyes just watched in silence. Watching the shift of muscle under the dark fabric of his shirt did not help Vidal’s mood.

Bain rubbed the palms of his large hands together as he crossed toward Reyes again. “There’s your cargo.” He stopped at the door of his shuttle, propping one foot on the grate. “Anything else I can help you with before I head back out?”

The way he asked that question, Reyes was sure Massani could read his mind. That he could look at his face and see every dirty desire flitting through his imagination as his eyes swept over the man’s body with unveiled greed, finally stopping at his face. He let the offer hang there between them, as he wavered in his answer. A desperate side of him wanted to say yes. _Yes, there is something else I’d like before you dash off again._

But Reyes didn’t say that. He just straightened. “Nah. But if you decided you could use a half decent drink before you head out. You know where to find me.” Turning his back to Massani, Reyes strolled across the dock toward the elevator. He tried to keep a nonchalance in his gait, neither rushing nor lingering. And he didn’t look back—even when he heard the door of the shuttle close and especially when he heard the engines fire up.


End file.
